


Come And Get Me

by ClopsToBeDew (HenryTheHAP)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/ClopsToBeDew
Summary: Prompt fillMac tells Murdoc that if he wants him, to come get him. Murdoc wants to know which way he means.





	Come And Get Me

Prompt #1355

_“If you want me,” the hero panted, “come and get me.”_

_The villain paused, languidly sweeping a hand up and under their chin. “Want you in which way, darling? Don’t get me wrong, both involve ropes, but it’s an important distinction to make before we proceed.”_

\------

Mac paused, in surprise straightening from his fighting stance. “What?”

Murdoc raked his eyes hungrily over the blond man’s frame. “I’m quite happy to go with either, though I know what I’d prefer.”

Judging by his expression, Mac was pretty sure he knew which that was. Pretty sure.

Two hours later he lazed on the sheets of some hotel room with the assassin stretched out next to him, recovering from the best sex of his life.

End


End file.
